


Territorial

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, M/M, Side Pairing: JiCheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: It was supposed to be a cute hybrid play date sort of thing. Too bad it didn't work out that way.“How dare you, you stupid mutt!”





	Territorial

“You got a hybrid?!” Joshua rarely shouted but this was a surprise.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, a flush rising on his cheeks. “You’re one to talk. You have Jeonghan,” he snapped, all defensive.

Wryly, Joshua said, “More like Jeonghan came to me and then wormed his way into my home. I didn’t find him. Or buy him.”

Jeonghan had found Joshua. In a situation really. Joshua had been cornered by some unsavory men who were touching him in ways he didn’t want to be touched and the hybrid had come out and knocked them out. He licked his fangs and asked if Joshua needed him to walk him home. Joshua said yes and Jeonghan never left his side since. Joshua more or less acquired one by accident.

“Well you still have a cat hybrid,” Jihoon retorted.

“Jeonghan’s a tiger.” Joshua made a face, remembering the last time he teased Jeonghan and called him a cat. Joshua got eaten; Jeonghan showing just how little he resembled a cat. Tamping down a blush, he said, “He doesn’t appreciate being called a cat hybrid. But that’s not why we’re here I’m assuming. You have one now. You wanted to talk about him?”

“How did you know the hybrid was male?” Jihoon frowned, really trying hard not blush. He was always so vehemently against having a hybrid and here he was with one.

“You act like you’re allergic to females,” Joshua said flatly. “There’s no way you’d take in a female hybrid. Did you buy him or take in a stray?”

Jihoon blushed even further. His pale skin gave everything away. “A stray,” he mumbled. But he was quick to defend himself, “He was out there all alone and just so sad. It was raining and he’s just a puppy.”

Snorting, Joshua raised his eyebrows. “Oh? A puppy? He’s young?” Joshua seriously doubted that the hybrid Jihoon picked up was young. He bore his eyes into Jihoon, waiting for him to break.

And break he did. Jihoon looked to the side after just a few minutes, putting his palm over his hand to muffle his voice. “Why does Seungcheol’s age matter? He’s just as old as Jeonghan. He’s still a puppy.”

Joshua laughed. “God no. If he’s Jeonghan’s age he definitely is not a puppy, Jihoon.” He snickered as Jihoon couldn’t even muster up the courage to look him in the face. “You’re right it doesn’t matter but you should be careful if he’s this old. He’s not a young hybrid who’d be happy with hugs and toys.” Joshua smirked, his smile going mildly filthy. “He’s old enough to go into a heat. He might just jump you if you don’t plan it right and have him in a heat center.”

“You don’t leave Jeonghan there,” Jihoon retorted.

“Jeonghan and I are lovers,” Joshua said so matter of factly that Jihoon glared, losing his weak argument. “He’d never agree to take someone else.” Sipping at his wine, he continued. “But that’s not what we’re here to talk about I assume. What did you really want?”

Joshua watched as Jihoon struggled. Normally, he wasn’t this mean but he felt like teasing today. He’d probably go home and tease his tiger too.

“Seungcheol’s shy. And lonely,” he said with a sigh. “You know my work hours and there’s no one else at home.”

Joshua did know his work hours. It was the same as Joshua’s. The two of them worked at the same company after all, just in different departments. “And he’s not happy with it? How long has he been with you?”

“About a month,” Jihoon explained, taking a swig of his beer. “But he’s used to me being at home, since I took that one week off from work. It’s hard on him.”

Nodding, Joshua chewed on his steak. He swallowed before speaking. “You wanted to set up some sort of hybrid play date or something?”

“Yea. So, he’ll be less lonely during the day. But maybe we should plan a play date with all of us first so he won’t be so scared.”

“I don’t know about Jeonghan,” Joshua said quietly, “he doesn’t mind just sleeping all day or doing the odd modeling job on the side. He doesn’t care about waiting for me at home. Mingyu would probably welcome a new friend. And only Jun would know if Wonwoo would.”

“Let’s try. Please?” He looked at Joshua, all eyes and pleading.

He sighed. “It won’t hurt I guess. Let’s text Minghao and Jun and see what they say.”

Jihoon let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks hyung.”

* * *

Jeonghan yawned, sniffing Joshua’s hair as he held on tight, arms around Joshua’s hips, tail swishing away happily. “Why are we doing this?” He let out a tiny groan. “Why couldn’t we just sleep in and have more sex?”

He let out a little grunt of surprise when he felt Joshua’s elbow dig into his stomach.

“Because Jihoon is a friend and Jun and Minghao are coming. It’ll be good for you too,” Joshua said with a small snort. “You’re always so territorial and you aren’t always interested in being social.”

“What’s the use of being social,” Jeonghan drawled, kissing Joshua on the neck once before pulling away, “when all I want is you? Sometimes it’s ok to be with the others but we’re hybrids Shua; we’re made to only want one person. And my person is you.”

Blushing, Joshua shook his head. “I get that, but still there’s nothing wrong with trying to change the way they wired you.” He swatted Jeonghan’s hand away from his crotch. “Down tiger. No more sex until they’re gone.”

Jeonghan smiled at the promise. He wasn’t a sex crazed monster but the intimacy of becoming one with Joshua was one of his favorite feelings. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said.

“You always do,” Joshua scoffed. “Now move. Your dick is too close and I have no doubt if you get closer you’ll get hard.”

Laughing, Jeonghan let go, clutching at the table. In between laughs, he said, “You know that even your scent can get me hard.”

The doorbell rang interrupting Joshua’s retort. “Just go get the door, you horny tiger.”

Jeonghan smirked as he saw the red on Joshua’s cheeks. He walked to the door, whistling happily. Looking at the camera, he frowned. Other hybrids in his territory. And a new one to boot. But Joshua said to, Jeonghan growled lightly but opened the door.

“Jeonghan hyung,” Wonwoo said quietly bobbing his head in greeting.

Mingyu was more boisterous in his, holding out bags full of food that he cooked no doubt in greeting. He grinned, happily calling out to Joshua, bypassing Jeonghan entirely. The dog hybrid always did like Joshua more. which ticked Jeonghan off.

Seokmin smiled, giving him a happy grin as he came into the house with his own owner Soonyoung.

And then there was the new hybrid that Jeonghan hadn’t laid his eyes on yet. A wolf. He felt his hackles rise, but he pushed down the instincts to slam the door in his face and to maul it. Joshua wouldn’t be happy with him.

He let Jihoon in, who ushered his newly acquired hybrid along.

Joshua came in his cute little apron; Jeonghan managed to cajole him into buying a semi-frilly number. “This must be Seungcheol.” He smiled. “Welcome.”

This Seungcheol was oddly shy for a wolf. Probably not alpha material then. He greeted Joshua softly. It made Jihoon smile.

Joshua held out his hand, poised to pet Seungcheol. “Is it ok?”

Always polite his lover.

The wolf nodded.

Joshua smiled softly, likely to try and not scare him. Petting him gently, he said, “Let’s have some fun today.”

The damn wolf beamed at Joshua.

Jeonghan felt his temper rise. This was not going to be a good day.

* * *

They moved outdoors to lounge in the nice weather for once. Wonwoo laid against a tree reading away. Seokmin was grinning as he swam in the pool, splashing Minghao in the face. Mingyu was being helpful and was helping Joshua cook, the little suck up. Jeonghan growled at him but Mingyu just stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

Joshua had shushed Jeonghan and told him to sit down if he wasn’t going to be helpful. And the tiger wasn’t going to be. He was just going to plaster himself all over Joshua like a limpet. So he sat down like a good hybrid and waited for Joshua to join him.

Seungcheol had the good graces to stick to his owner and be introduced to the friendlier people, aka Soonyoung and Jun. They’d be nice and easy in comparison to Wonwoo’s coldness or Jeonghan’s teasing.

“Food’s ready!”

* * *

Dinner was a nice, friendly affair. Jeonghan smiled and laughed with his other fellow hybrids and he didn’t growl on iota. And the other hybrids were welcoming to Seungcheol, something that likely made Jihoon relax.

Dessert was served and everything was going fine. They were all lounging, eating ice cream with their cakes.

Jeonghan’s sharp eyes spied the drip of ice cream down Joshua’s wrist. He darted forward to lick it off, but before he could get there the damn wolf got there first, licking it off Joshua. Seeing red, Jeonghan growled, his hand coming out to claw at the interloper.

“Jeonghan!”

Jihoon at the same time yelled at Seungcheol, “Seungcheol what are you doing?!”

Jeonghan stopped as he felt hands on his shirt collar, pulling him back. He knew that it was Joshua, so his instincts stopped him from going all out lest he hurt Joshua by accident. He snarled though, snapping his fangs into the air. “How dare you, you stupid mutt!”

Seungcheol looked confused.

“You don’t go into another hybrid’s territory and then touch their owner in intimate ways,” Jeonghan growled. “Joshua’s mine! You keep your stupid dog smells to yourself and what’s yours!”

“You don’t touch without permission,” Mingyu added gently. He understood Jeonghan’s anger, being a territorial hybrid himself.

“Especially like that,” Seokmin said with a wince.

“Maybe he didn’t learn?” Jun said softly, trying to diffuse the situation.

“It doesn’t excuse him entirely,” Jeonghan growled. “It should be instinct to know not to touch what isn’t yours! This isn’t your old wolf pack or whatever you had dog! Do that again and I’ll kill you!”

“Jeonghan,” Joshua said, his voice ice cold. “Calm down.”

“Watch what your saying you tiger!” Jihoon pointed a finger at him. “You gotta go through me first if you want to get to Seungcheol!”

“Then teach your damn mutt how to behave,” Jeonghan snapped back. “Or else I will.”

Minghao sighed. “I think it’s time for everyone to go home. Although maybe Seungcheol should come to ours first Jihoon. With you of course. I think he needs to learn a few things on etiquette before he gets hurt.”

Jeonghan’s tail stood on end, his temper not abating one bit. Hybrids knew. They _knew_ even if only by scent. Do not touch what wasn’t yours unless you were given consent. This idiot did something outrageous.

Jihoon nodded, his anger still on his face. “Seungcheol’s just a baby. You should be more lenient.”

“Jihoon,” Joshua snapped, “now isn’t the time to be arguing unless you’d like for Seungcheol to get hurt. Get out of here so I can calm Jeonghan down.”

“He’s too old to be a baby hybrid,” Seokmin pointed out.

“Shh Minnie,” Soonyoung said. “Not now.”

They all trooped out; Jeonghan snarling once more at Seungcheol. He just looked confused, as if he didn’t realize what he had done wrong. It made Jeonghan even angrier.

Thankfully though they all left, leaving jus the two of them.

“Come on Jeonghannie,” Joshua said soothingly. “Everyone’s gone. Just me and you left.”

Jeonghan wanted to snap at him, but he breathed heavily through his nose instead, trying to calm himself down.

“Let’s go to our room hmm. Would you like that? Then you can take away the bad smell.”

Nodding, Jeonghan followed Joshua inside. The sooner he took away the smell of dog off Joshua the better.

* * *

Joshua moaned softly, quivering as Jeonghan licked his wrist and gently bit the skin on it, making a kiss mark. He gasped as he felt Jeonghan push in.

Jeonghan held his arm up, slowly grinding his hips, his hard dick snug inside Joshua. He growled, “You’re mine.”

“Of cou-rse,” Joshua stuttered as Jeonghan pulled out quickly and roughly thrust back in. “All yours baby.” His left hand was free to claw at Jeonghan’s back, his nails running down. “Do-don’t you think my hand has had enough? My lips are lonely Jeong—” he broke off, groaning into the air.

Jeonghan picked up the pace of his thrusts, as if he were trying to imprint the shape of his dick inside Joshua’s hole. Softly, he put Joshua’s hand down, moving his face to Joshua’s. “Mine,” he said rather petulantly.

“Yea,” Joshua panted. “Now kiss me and show me just how much I belong to you.”

Leaning down, Jeonghan laid his lips on Joshua’s swallowing that long whine that he knew he was going to make Joshua let out.


End file.
